gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Penned In
FREEMODE EVENT |name = Penned In |image = FreemodeEvent-PennedIn-GTA Online.jpg |game = O |for = 2+ GTA Online Protagonists |location = San Andreas |target = Moving area |reward = $25,000 (first place) |todo = Get back in your vehicle ( )For example, the Mogul gunner position (if upside down), or the Insurgent Pick-Up gunner position (if upside down) Get back on your vehicle ( ) Stay in the moving area Get back in the area ( ) |fail = Wasted You were knocked out of Penned In ( ) Leaving the vehicle before Penned In begins ( ) The driver of your vehicle has exited the vehicle. You are no longer able to take part in Penned In. Not enough players to continue with Penned In ( ) }} Penned In is a Freemode Event available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Freemode Events Update. Description Penned In involves players staying inside a large yellow circle, while it moves, and gradually gets smaller. Players are free to join if they want, and once they enter, they are automatically invulnerable to other players killing them. The aim of the game in simple; remain in the circle last, pushing other players out of the circle, and keeping them out for more than 7 seconds, before they explode, and are deemed eliminated from the mission. All players who take part are rewarded with $2,000 to $2,500, and the winner receives $16,250. Penned In Locations There are 10 different starting locations for Penned In. The location is chosen at random. Some of the paths the dome follows are longer and/or more diverse than others and so some locations have more turning points than others. Tips *Although a Hydra or Savage is a good choice for fast maneuverability, they are considerably large and are tricky to keep within the circle when it becomes too small, therefore a land vehicle, something heavy, such as an Insurgent is the best choice. Shooting at players is pointless since they cannot be killed; simply push/barge them out of the circle instead. *Some of the paths the dome follows are longer or more complicated than others, however several of the courses are very easy to predict once the player knows the route, and some are obvious: **The Fort Zancudo starting point traverses the perimeter of Fort Zancudo and ends on the Fort Zancudo Approach road bridge. **The Banham Canyon starting point goes down the cliff towards the beach, and follows the beach for the majority of the distance, sometimes creeping up onto the nearby highway. It then turns off the beach onto West Eclipse Boulevard passing through the fuel station. It then winds through the Hill Valley Church cemetery and ends on the island of a small pond within the cemetery memorial area. Soundtrack The soundtrack that plays during Penned In is called "Cars" and was added as part of the Freemode Events Update. It only plays during this Freemode Event. Instructional Messages is available. Compete with other players to stay within the moving zone. You will need a vehicle to participate.}} }} Gallery PennedIn-Start-GTAO.png|'Penned In' before it begins. Note the purple border, later replaced by a yellow border once the event begins. PennedIn-OntheMove-GTAO.png|Moving inside the area in an Insurgent. PennedIn-ExitingArea-GTAO.png|Exiting the border of the area. See Also *Caged In - Motorcycle Club Work equivalent, for motorcycles only. External Links *Penned In and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire *Game Tips on Rockstar Newswire References Navigation }} Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online